To Be Your Favorite
by theWanted123
Summary: What Hermione knew was that she wanted to be on the top of Harry's favorites' list. What she didn't know was that it was complicated.
1. The Last Time

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
― William Shakespeare , _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

'It was just a bad day. Just the same as usual.'

'Yeah, Right. Who am I kidding?'

It was a horrible day for Hermione Granger.

She was angry. She was ashamed. She felt like releasing her anger on someone. She wanted to crush or break something. And she really wanted to cry.

But she couldn't. No, she didn't. Hermione Granger, a brave girl in Gryffindor wouldn't cry just because of a horrible day. But, still.

'Oh, c'mon, Hermione. Get a grip on yourself. He would laugh at you if he saw you now, wanting to cry because of one bad day. But he would understand after all, besides his days are always somewhat bad and…'

'Ugh… Why? Why do my thoughts always wander to Harry?'

'You can't let that happen'

'I know…'

'He's got his eyes on someone else'

'I know. I…'

'Ugh.' Now she really wanted to scream. 'Now I'm talking to myself.'

Well, now that our heroine had reached her limit and was about to blast let us rewind and get to know the cause for this madness.

When Hermione woke up, she thought that today would be a good day. But the dormitory was empty. Usually she was the one who woke up first, but where was everyone then? She turned to see the time and jumped up with a 'oh my god'. She was late. And the first period was Professor Snape's.

'Oh, shit.'

She quickly dressed up and ran to the classroom ignoring her stomach's grumbling. Then Professor Snape being Snape said,

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, Miss Granger. And another five from Gryffindor for not reminding Miss Granger the time." before she even stepped in to the class.

Then Malfoy and his friends started mocking her and did it for the rest of the period.

In the next period Ron started their usual routine by blaming her for the decrease of fifteen points. Harry tried to stop their fighting by taking Ron's side unknowingly and made Hermione angrier. So she ignored them till the lunch.

After the lunch, it was transfigurations. Harry sat right next to her, between Ron and her. Hermione found that feeling his thigh against hers, or their hands brushing against each other sometimes very nice but also distracting. Whenever he touched her (accidently, of course) she felt herself shivering and her heartbeat started racing. So needless to say Hermione couldn't pay attention and Professor McGonagall had to ask her a very easy question that time. She had to call Hermione few times, to break her out of her trance and Hermione was like 'what?'. When Hermione finally became aware of the current situation everyone was staring at her surprised, in Professor McGonagall's case angry and shocked, and her best friends' mouths were open. Lavender's and Parvati's smirks remarked that they clearly saw what was going on. Then she got detention for the first time in her life for not paying attention to a lesson.

When the period ended Hermione ran out of her classroom to disappear from this horrible situation, but destiny was against her. She tripped and fell down, her face facing the floor. Everyone around her laughed. She heard Malfoy's stupid voice saying harsh things and laughing. Even though her two best friends helped her to get up they were having a hard time with trying not to laugh. Even Harry was about to laugh.

'Ah. Please, God kill me right now.'

Then she did the best thing that she could do. She got up and walked like nothing happened. She ignored all her friends for the rest of the day. But what she couldn't get away from was Slytherins' nasty comments.

Detention with Professor McGonagall didn't go well either. She was clearly disappointed about what happened and gave her a speech for two hours. Finally when Hermione was free to go Professor McGonagall said,

"Miss Granger, I know you are sorry about this incident. And if you're wondering why I gave you detention it's because I don't want any other similar situations to take place in future. I hope you can understand what I'm saying."

Then added,

"Oh and Miss Granger, take precautions to prevent your problems regarding your love life. That shouldn't get mixed up with your studies. Right?"

Hermione's face got red just as Ronald Weasley's hair. She quickly greeted Professor McGonagall who was struggling to keep her smile off her face and ran. Then she bumped into Professor Snape. She nearly fainted and started running as fast as she could before Professor Snape could even open his mouth.

And now here she was wandering aimlessly in school halls.

So let's come back to the present.

Hermione thought why all this happened today. It gave her only one solution.

'Harry. Yes, Harry is my problem. I was late today because I couldn't sleep last night as I was thinking about him. I couldn't pay attention because of him. I got detention because of him. And now I have a new part added to my (ahem) nick name. 'Clumsy-know-it-all'. Ugh. Thanks a bunch Harry.'

_Found myself at your door_

_Just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there_

_All roads they lead me here_

_I imagine you're home_

_In your room all alone_

_And you open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better_

Hermione sighed and wondered where she was now. The Qudditch field.

Hermione was not sure how she always came to Harry. Her legs always brought her to him.

She looked up to the sky and saw a figure flying on a broomstick. It was getting dark; the Qudditch practices had been over hours ago. But Harry stayed after the practices and practiced by himself every day. Stupid Slytherins were against them in the next match. Malfoy said something rude about Harry's parents last week and ever since, Harry had been practicing alone so he could, like Ron said, 'beat the crap out of Malfoys'.

Harry finally saw a figure staring at him and smiled when he recognized it was Hermione. When Harry smiled at her even though it was from far Hermione saw it. It replaced her scowl with a smile. It was the first time she smiled in this horrible day.

'He can make everything right just by giving me that smile.' Hermione thought as her mind was now free from her problems. She stood there watching Harry.

If only she could reveal those thoughts to him. But she couldn't. No one knew about her feelings as she was successful with keeping this 'crush' hidden from everyone. She knew that this was not just a crush. It was something more. But it satisfied her to consider it as 'just a crush'. So, yes she always tried to act normal around him. But Lavender and Parvati knew that something was going on as they always tried to get answers for those questionable moments that Hermione acted 'not-so-herself' around Harry.

So only she, Parvati and Lavender (and Professor McGonagall) knew this. Besides others always thought that she liked Ron. Well, yes. Ronald was a good replacement.

If you can't get the Boy-who-lived always go for his side kick. Er. Best friend (sorry, Ron)

But to Hermione Ron might be a good replacement but he couldn't replace Harry.

Harry was sweet and caring and understanding and funny and brave and kind and the list went on and on. He was an invigoration for her. He always made her feel alive even in the darkest moments.

And Harry was handsome. Hermione found him charming when he smiled, when he laughed, when he was confused, when he was being kind and even when he scowled. He was very cute to her when he raked his hand over his hair, when he was about to break laws and when he was angry. Long story short Harry was hot to her anytime, anywhere. And, oh, those green eyes. Hermione always found his eyes as a nice place to get lost.

_Right before your eyes_

_I'm breaking and fast_

_No reasons why_

_Just you and me_

'But, Harry doesn't like me like that.'

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name on the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

'Only if I can ask him to put my name on the top of his list.'

But Hermione knew this was just wishful thinking. Without a doubt Ginny was his favorite. She had seen the way Harry looked at Ginny with admiration, care and sometimes hunger. Harry never looked at her that way. Not that she didn't like the way he looked at her now. But, still she wanted to be special in his eye.

Suddenly a girlish voice that could never be Harry's brought her down to earth. Ginny was standing right next to her.

'Ah, speak of the devil'

"Hermione, hey, finally back to earth, eh?" Ginny said.

"Yes, finally, thank you." Hermione snapped. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially not Ginny.

"Oh, anytime." Ginny laughed.

"Anyways I heard some weird news about you. Found it unbelievable though"

"Hmm"

"So is it true that you got detention for not concentra-" Ginny continued.

"Yes" Hermione cut her off.

"Seriously? No wonder it's all over the school. The smartest witch, know-it-all, not concentrating is somewhat strange, right?"

Hermione glared.

"Woah, easy, easy I was just joking. But really, what made you unable to pay attention?"

"…"

"Is it a boy, Hermione?"Ginny asked, smirking.

Hermione was about to say something when Ginny suddenly squealed.

"Harry, what's he doing up there? Practices are over"

"He practices alone." Hermione mumbled.

"Really? Oh that's why you're here. I wondered what you're doing here, spacing into the air…"

"Hmm"

Harry turned their way and saw them. Then he flew down to their way and came down to meet them.

Hermione's heart broke into pieces.

'Harry didn't come when he saw me, but he came immediately when he saw Ginny'

Hermione eyes were full of jealousy. She felt her anger rising up again. She wanted to hit Harry. She knew it was foolish to think like this. But, oh, what to do?

_You find yourself at my door_

_Just like all those times before_

_You wear your best apology_

_But I was there to watch you leave_

_All those times I let you in_

_Just for you to go again_

_Disappear when you come back_

_Everything is better_

"Hermione" Harry was staring at her with concern.

"Hermione" Harry said again putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She is really, not, okay." Ginny said. "Well then I'm going. See you two later." Ginny left with that.

Hermione watched Harry staring at Ginny, making her angrier.

Harry turned her way and immediately realized that she was angry. He thought she was angry with him because of the (hilarious) incidents that had taken place today. Well, she was angry with him but for different reasons. Harry was about to apologize but Hermione shook his hand off her shoulder and started walking away. Harry grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to meet his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Harry started. "Really sorry for, well for, laughing at you, and for taking Ron's side earlier. I didn't realize it actually. I just said what I thought. I know you're angry, of course, I would be too. But-"

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked quite rudely.

"Err, I'm saying I'm sorry. And, I know I haven't been much of a friend these days. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Again, sorry"

Hermione stared at his eyes while trying to figure out what to say.

'Ignore him, Hermione, ignore him just for a while. That way it would be a lot easier to get over this stupid crush. So I'd be able to go back to being normal and it'd be like it was before, I'd be able to hang around him like a best friend would do.' Hermione started a debate in her head. 'Ignore him, and that would show him my importance too.'

But it was getting really hard to ignore him. She felt like melting under those green eyes. Harry stared at her too wanting to get an answer. But he found it hard not to blush under her strong gaze.

'Why the hell am I blushing?.' So he looked down to the ground. The silence that had taken over did not calm him. So he spoke again.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Mione, I'm sorry" Harry looked at her face again.

Hermione finally found her voice. She decided to say 'she want some space. So back off.' But when she opened her mouth, that's when it all went wrong.

"Okay Harry. Apology accepted."

_When right before your eyes_

_I'm aching, run fast_

_Nowhere to hide_

_Just you and me_

'Ugh, stupid, stupid, why did I say that? Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Do I really want to stay heartbroken?'

Deep down she knew that she enjoyed loving Harry. Her fantasies always kept her happy.

Harry and Hermione walked silently to the common room.

"So how did the detention go? " Harry broke the silence.

"That went very well, Harry. We sang together and even danced. Professor McGonagall was a pro at dancing." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Oh, really? So it was you who were making weird sounds? I thought Voldermort was down with a flu. I even wondered why his voice sounded so squeaky." Harry said with a smirk.

"You think I'm that bad at singing?" Hermione hit him hard.

"Ouch. No, actually"

"Why?"

"Cause, I know it."

"Oh, you-"She hit him again.

"Aww. Sorry, sorry. Seriously how did it go?"

"Very bad"

"Really"

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead"

"Is there something wrong, Hermione? You always seem, well, not okay these days. You seem distant now. Actually, since the start of this term."

So he did notice.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name on the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere Lavender and Parvati bumped into them.

"Ah"

"Hermione, we were looking for you everywhere." Lavender said, trying t to drag Hermione away.

Hermione looked at Harry with a please-save-me look. It took him a while to understand what her face meant. So, he was too late. Hermione was being dragged away by Lavender and Parvati.

"Please, let. Me. Go. Where are we going?"

Relax, babe, relax" Lavender said.

"Oh, please." Hermione growled.

"So" Parvati said when they finished dragging Hermione. They were in an empty classroom.

'Ah, fuck' Hermione cursed under her breath.

"So…" Parvati said again.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, don't play dumb with us. First of all, did you come up with a stupid explanation to hide what really happened?" Lavender asked.

"Huh"

"For you information, we won't fall for it."

"I didn't-"

"We saw what happened."

"Really?"

"Don't try and deny it."

"Right, I-"

"You like Harry."

"…"

"So , it is true." Parvati hopped into the conversation.

"No"

"Not, no. You hesitated to answer. That means you like him." Lavender said.

"Er"

"You want to go out with him."

"Ah"

"You want to make him yours."

"Wha-"

"You wanna touch him,"

"Excuse-"

"You want to kiss him."

"Alright. Stop. I like him. True. But I don't want to do these things. Harry doesn't like me like that. He definitely doesn't want me to do these things with him. So to me these things are just dreams, just wishes. And confessing to him risks our friendship. I do not want that. No way, not now, not ever, if this means breaking our friendship."

"So what do you want, then?" Parvati asked.

"Something that won't break our friendship."

"Means what? That you will let Ginny take him."Lavender said.

"No, no, no. I don't want that either."

"Then, what?"

"Right now, what I really want is to get him to notice me. I just want to be special in his eye. I want to be the first girl in his list."Hermione said, blushing.

"Hermione, you are always special to him."

"Yeah, I know, I'm his second best friend"

"No, idiot. Not that way. Trust us he loves you more than he does to Ginny. Doesn't that means you're on the top of his list?"

"And we don't think that 'these things' are unable to achieve. You're just one step behind that. So take another step and cross the line."Parvati said.

"How do you know?"

"Hey, we always watch you."

"I'm scared to cross that line."

_This is the last time_

_You tell me I've got it wrong_

_This is the last time_

_I say it's been you all alone_

_This is the last time_

_I let you in my door_

_This is the last time_

_I won't hurt you anymore_

Conversation with Lavender and Parvati gave Hermione hope. But it also made her think rationally.

When Hermione first realized she had developed a crush on his best friend at the start of the term, it made her happy. Very happy. But now she was not sure what she felt. Sure, she was happy but sad too. And now this always made her think that this would end by she being heartbroken and she would also lose Harry's friendship.

So, Hermione decided.

'Time to move on'

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name on the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

Hermione entered the common room. It was full. Harry was sitting with Ginny and Ron. Ignoring her jealousy she walked up to where Harry was.

Now that she was going to move on she wanted to feel satisfied. She wanted to make sure that all this time wasted loving him wasn't for nothing. She wanted to make her special in his heart and move on. Yes, she would make a move and move on.

Harry lifted his head and smiled and frowned. The look on Hermione's face made him confuse. Ron and Ginny looked up to Hermione too.

"Hey, Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Harry" Hermione said with passion. It made Harry shiver.

"You are the reason I was, well, not okay since the start of the term."

"What?"Harry got up automatically. Harry's 'what' got the attention of those others around them.

Hermione gathered up all her courage and closed the gap between them.

"You see, you are my problem" Hermione whispered before placing her lips on him.

Harry's and everyone's eyes around them went wide.

Hermione put her hands around his neck and pulled him close more, if possible.

It startled Hermione to feel Harry's lips moving against hers. She nearly fainted when his hands snaked around her waist. She deepened their kiss. She bit his lower lip and was again surprised when he opened his mouth. And they were soon caught up in a tongue battle.

And oh, it was 'wow and wow and wow'. What Hermione felt was beyond amazing. She felt her hunger rising, making her want to get on to a bed with him. Her heartbeat increased and with every beat she started forgetting all her problems. Only one thing was on her mind. To stay like this forever.

Finally she broke the kiss and looked around. Everyone in the common room except Harry and Hermione was shocked, surprised. Ron's and Ginny's faces registered shock, anger and jealousy. 'Ooh's, 'whoop's, 'oh my god's and even 'finally's could be heard. Somewhere around a corner of the common room two girlish voices celebrated this by 'yay's and 'go Hermione's.

When she again looked at Harry, she couldn't find out what his was thinking. Sure, he looked surprised, but there was more. She looked everywhere to find anger. But there wasn't a bit of anger registered in his face, in those eyes. Hermione thought that lust was gathering in his eyes. And she blamed teenage hormones for that.

Both of them were staring at each other with so much passion, admiration, lust and many, many emotions. There was one emotion that could be seen more than other emotions. Wise students around them would have sworn that it's love. But Hermione couldn't recognize this emotion that was plastered in Harry's eyes.

Noises around them increased. Hermione shook her head then again looked up to Harry and whispered "thank you" and left.

Lavender and Parvati chased after her. After a while everyone got back to normal.

But Harry was in a daze. Neither Ron nor Ginny could shake him out of it.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Time I'm asking you this_

_Time I'm asking you this_

_Time I'm asking you this_

Hermione Jean Granger is in love with Harry James Potter.

But she has to move on.

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name on the top of your list_

'Oh, Harry. I just want to be your favorite.'

* * *

Well, the End.

This is my first fanfiction. So, please let me feel the pleasure of being reviewed.

I usually use British English. But Microsoft Word didn't let me. It really knows how to irritate someone with that red line of dots (but I'm thankful to that too)

I'm truly sorry if there are any grammatical and spelling mistakes. Hope you can forgive me.

And if you want a continuation to this story, just tell me so. I will add some chapters and give this a happy ending.


	2. Because Of You

Hello, everyone. Thank you for all those wonderful readers who read my story. And a very, very big thank for everyone who reviewed.

Since all the reviewers have requested I've decided to add some more chapters. I'm sorry if this is not up to your expectations, but I hope it is cause I tried.

So here is the second chapter. And I decided to add songs to every chapter since there was one in first chapter too. 'Because of you' by Ne-Yo is this chap's song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Because of you'.

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

― Dr. Seuss

* * *

Harry was clearly confused of what to do. He liked two girls at the same time and now he had no idea what to do.

Harry knew he should not like two girls at the same time because he couldn't have a harem here. No one would let him do that plus it made him feel like a playboy. But he was no playboy. He wouldn't play with girls' feelings. He would never play with his best female friend's feelings even if he was offered gold.

'So, what should I do?'

'Ginny or Hermione?'

So, yes, Ginny and Hermione had been the girls who caused Harry this headache.

Ginny had been in Harry's mind for a while. Well she was an attractive girl, who wouldn't like her? She was smart, beautiful and even played Qudditch. Those qualities of her got Harry's attention to her. She was not that little shy girl who couldn't even utter a single word to Harry anymore. She had grown up. She had been more confident these days. She stood proudly and did her work like she owned the place. Lots of boys liked her. Unlike Hermione. She was the complete opposite of Hermione. Wasn't she?

And Hermione. One of Harry's best friends who had been in Harry's mind…

Since when? Since the day she kissed him? Only for two weeks?

_Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't_

No. Not. At. All. She was always in Harry's mind; after all she was one of his best friends.

And the story goes back to their first year.

Harry had a crush on Hermione back then. A sweet crush that included looking at her secretly, hoping and dreaming of her and trying to be perfect for her. Just an innocent crush that didn't include wild thoughts, admiring her body, peeking at her breast and butt, thinking of how she would look without any clothes and sex.

He didn't know how to tell Hermione about this crush back then. Maybe he, who was just eleven, was scared since she didn't show any kind of interest in him or maybe he was just shy. Or maybe he was okay with just by dreaming and hoping. However he didn't tell anyone about that crush that year.

Then the second year came. That innocent crush had grown into something more. It included wanting to kiss her and touch her. And he first felt jealousy because of a girl that year. Professor Lockhart had won the attention of Hermione. It annoyed him. That was the main reason Harry didn't like Professor Lockhart. When Hermione was petrified that year he felt darkness, like he lost a part of him. He wanted to get her back. So, he tried and he was successful. He learned two things that year. Hermione's hug was warm and he liked it very much. It made him want more hugs from her. And the other thing was that Ron seemed to like Hermione too. It left him with two choices. He should tell Hermione how he felt immediately or get over this crush.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

That summer he became thirteen, he got to know that Ron liked Hermione too. Harry thought about what to do. If he continued liking Hermione he would lose Ron's friendship. And it seemed Hermione didn't like him back, so if he confessed it would ruin their friendship too. So, he should just get over this crush. Those were his thoughts back then.

So in third year he ignored his feelings and it became easier as Hermione seemed to show some interest in Ron that time too. And that's when Cho came into the picture. The first day he saw her he felt his heart jump just like it did back then with Hermione. He thought he had gotten over his crush.

Then came the fourth year. He tried to make Cho like him. But, when he was chosen to the TriWizard Tournament, when even his best friend didn't trust him, Hermione stayed by his side helping him in every way she can. It made all those feelings he had come back. They weren't gone. They were hidden as he tried to ignore them. Again came the love triangle. Harry/Hermione/Ron. Harry thought he didn't have any chance. He thought Ron and Hermione liked each other. So that's why when the Yule ball was first mentioned even though the first girl came into his mind was Hermione, he tried to get Cho. At the Yule Ball he again felt jealous when he saw Hermione with Victor Crum. He was angry at Cedric for getting Cho, for having what he wanted. But in this case he was angry with Hermione for not wanting him.

Summer that came following was the worst Summer Harry ever had. No letters, no information from any of his best friends. It hurt. He was heartbroken thinking Hermione had forgotten him. And Ron too. He was furious. It didn't help that they had an explanation. And when he wasn't chosen to be a prefect his anger got more, but he was satisfied to see Hermione disappointed because he wasn't a prefect.

Then Cho and him got together. When they first kissed, when he was sad thinking it didn't go well Hermione said something that surprised him.

"_I'm sure Harry's kissing is more than just satisfactory." _

That time the words, 'wanna see?' came to his mouth. But he bit back those words and it made him happy that Hermione thought his kissing was more than just satisfactory.

On Cho's and Harry's first date when Cho blamed him for always choosing Hermione he wasn't angry at Hermione for ruining their date. No, he was angry at Cho.

Now, this year Ginny had been able to keep his mind out of Hermione most the times. Well that wasn't exactly the truth. He tried to keep his mind off from Hermione by thinking about Ginny more and more.

He was good at it.

But now two weeks ago Hermione had kissed him making a way to all those feelings to be free.

That sweet and innocent crush had grown into something bigger, something more within the time. It had grown into love.

Love is strange. It comes and goes. Sometimes we don't even know that we are in love. It makes us want to protect our loved one. It gives us strength to die for him/her. It gives us courage to live for them. It makes us happy just by small things. It also makes us sad just because of small things. Sometimes it makes us vulnerable. True love is not just kissing and making love. It is caring and sharing. It is not perfect, never perfect. But we all wait for love, we all crave for love.

And Harry didn't even know that he was a victim of love.

Every time he found himself admiring Hermione's beauty, every time he found himself blushing under her gaze he questioned himself why. But deep down he knew that his crush was still there.

And now it seemed Hermione liked him too. So what was the problem, then? Ah, he liked Ginny too.

_And it's all because of you_  
_And it's all because…_  
_Never get enough,_  
_She's the sweetest drug_

'Ah, what should I do?'

Harry hit his head on the desk, wanting to scream.

"Mr. Potter, hitting your head on your desk doesn't give you answers for your problems. Maybe you want our assistance to find out a solution for your problems, that's why you're not paying attention to the lesson. Right? So why don't you stand up and confess all your problems."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall with a 'are you crazy, woman' look. Of course he was in class; he didn't have enough time these days as he had been busy with his homework and Qudditch Practice. He always recommended class room as a good place to daydream.

"I said stand up, Mr. Potter"

"But-"

"Stand up"

Harry stood.

"Now, listen, Potter. I don't want any kind of distractions in my lessons. I know you have been pretty busy lately, but that doesn't mean you can use this time to find solutions for some stupid problem. NEWTs are coming next year and if you keep acting like this you won't be able to pass the exam. That means you have to give up your dream of being an Auror. If you want that then I would like you to quit this subject. Am I understood, Harry?"

"Yes"

"Good, now sit down."

Ron and Hermione, who were sitting beside him, looked at Harry.

"Hey, mate. You okay?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione whispered.

'Huh'

"Okay, Hermione? You ask I'm okay? Okay? No, Hermione, I'm not OKAY. And you of all people ask me that. Puh." Harry shouted, standing up. Well, who could blame Harry? Hermione kissed him, but then acted like nothing happened, and Harry had been waiting for her to bring up that since he thought talking with her would give him a solution. And now she, who always ignored him for the past two weeks, who always ran saying some excuse when he came, asked him whether he was okay or not. Who wouldn't blow up?

Harry looked around. The whole class was staring at him.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, detention afterwards, and now SIT DOWN."

Harry sat down and hid his face in his hands.

Lavender and Parvati burst out laughing. Hermione and Professor McGonagall glared at them.

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave_

Hermione felt guilty. After all it was her fault. But a tiny part of her was happy that she was able to make Harry think this hard. But it also scared her.

'What am I thinking? No, no I have given up, it's over. Harry's just thinking about how to tell me that he's sorry without breaking my heart. And haven't I made it easier to him by not bringing that subject up? So why did he explode? Is it because… No, no, no that couldn't be.'

Then that period ended.

Lavender and Parvati who were hoping to catch Hermione before she goes to the main hall stood near the door.

"Ughh. That stupid girl, what is she thinking? When we thought finally they got together she starts acting like nothing happened. No wonder Harry's angry." Lavender said while waiting.

"Yeah, I wonder why Hermione said that she had given up last time." Parvati said.

"Gave up, gave up? Yeah, right."

"Lavender, what is your real motive behind this?"

"What, what motive?"

"Oh, c'mon spit it out."

"Okay, okay. You know when Hermione's out of the way I can just jump forward and make Ron mine."

"How opportunistic?!"

"Hey, that's just a reason why I want them together. There are other reasons too like they look good together and I like to play the matchmaker."

"Yeah, yeah, oh Hermione!" Parvati called out to Hermione.

Hermione slowly tried to sneak away but Lavender caught her.

"Come with us, idiot." She whispered. Parvati got Hermione's other hand and dragged her with them.

Soon they were in an empty classroom.

Oh, how much Hermione hated those empty rooms.

"Okay, don't try to escape Hermione." Lavender started.

"I won't" Hermione sat on a chair with a huff.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahhh, please do not annoy me more than I am."

"I told you I gave up."

"But why?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, don't believe her, Parvati. You know that day she kissed Harry, she said she wouldn't do 'these things' but the same night she went and kissed Harry. She says she gave up but tonight she'd come and say that they got together and maybe tomorrow she'd say they broke up and tomorrow night she'd say she's marrying Harry."

Parvati laughed making Lavender roll her eyes.

"Hey" Hermione cried. "It's not like that. I know I said that, but that time I didn't want to give up. Later when I decided to give up I thought that I'd make a move and give up, so I can be satisfied."

"So, are you satisfied now?"

"Yes" Hermione answered after a pause.

"You hesitated to answer that means 'no'."

"What, no? No."

"Okay, let's think you are but do you think Harry is satisfied with that?"

"Err,"

"You kiss him and then act like nothing happened."

"I'm making it easier for him. I don't want to go through a rejection and this way he doesn't have to worry about saying sorry."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, IDIOT? WHY DO THEY CALL YOU SMART, HERMIONE WHEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT?"

"Lavender!" Parvati shouted.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT. HE LIKES GINNY, NOT ME. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"OH, I CAN PERFECTLY SEE WHAT'S GOING ON. YOU'RE THE BLIND ONE HERE WHO CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON IN HARRY'S MIND. Harry is confused and he even got blamed today, do you think that's because he's trying to find out a nice way to reject you? HUH? DO YOU?"

"Lavender!" Paravti shouted again.

"YOU GIVE UP AFTER TURNING THE WORLD UPSIDE DOWN, HERMIONE. THAT'S CALLED SELFISHNESS."

"LAVENDER!" Parvati shouted at the top of her lungs.

'Thanks, god this is an empty classroom.' Hermione thought.

"LAVENDER, SHUT UP. AND YOU HERMIONE, YOU CREATED THIS MESS AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM THAT EASILY. THAT'S CALLED RUNNING AWAY AND WE GRYFFINDORS NEVER RUN AWAY. SO YOU TRY AND FIX THIS UP. JUST TELL HIM YOUR FEELINGS. OR WE WOULD. UNDERSTAND?"

Silence took over the empty classroom till Lavender started laughing.

Soon all of them were laughing.

Suddenly an unexpected guest interrupted them.

"Hermione"

"Harry!" All three girls shouted at the same time.

"Um, Hermione, can we talk?"

"Of course Harry but I'm hungry."

"No worries, I brought your lunch."

"Oh" Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Well, then you two can have your little talk here. We're going. See ya!" Lavender said, leaving with Parvati, who winked at Hermione.

"Er..."

'Oh god, why did he show up when I still needed time to think.' Hermione thought.

"Hermione, I-"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I just remembered something urgent. Sorry" Hermione grabbed her lunch which was in Harry's hands and ran out of the classroom.

She ran as as fast as she could.

Of course Harry chased after her, but it was no use.

'Where did she go?'

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_  
_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_  
_I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true_  
_Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_  
_I can barely move but I like it_

'I shouldn't have ignored Harry after all. Should I go back?'

Hermione decided not to. She needed some time to think. A walk by the lake would be good.

Hermione recollected every thing Lavender and Parvati told her, then took one by one and thought about it while eating.

'They asked whether I'm satisfied. Well, am I?'

The answer was no. The kiss didn't satisfy her. It made her want more.

'Then they asked whether I think Harry is satisfied with that.'

Truly, she thought that the kiss made Harry angry with her, worry about her.

'Harry didn't bring up that subject for last two weeks and now was he going to? Ugh, stupid me. That must've made Harry uncomfortable.'

'Then they called me an idiot. Er, let's just forget it. And then she said that I can't see what's going on in Harry's mind. Can't I, now? Then I'm a horrible friend.'

Hermione who could always read Harry like a book had been glued to the thought, 'he didn't like her'. It made her unable to see any other emotion of Harry.

'And am I selfish? No I'm not. I decided to give up because I couldn't bare the heartbreak and it would also give Ginny and Harry some space without me in the picture. Is it selfish?'

'Have I been running away? I guess I'm running away after turning the world upside down like Lavender said.'

'And do I still lov- no, no like- No I wouldn't deny the truth now, I still love Harry. So what should I do now?'

'Guess I owe an explanation to Harry after all. Okay then...'

'I would confess to Harry and not turn back even if he didn't like me back, I'd say.' Hermione decided, returning back to the castle.

_And it's all because of you (all because of you) _  
_And it's all because…_  
_Never get enough,_  
_She's the sweetest drug_

It was getting dark by now. Harry's detention had been over and he missed his practices because of that. He was returning to the Gryffindor tower now.

Suddenly three girls appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Harry" Lavender said.

"Hey, Lavender and Parvati and Padma." Harry said wondering what they were up to.

"Come, Harry there's something we wish to talk with you." Lavender said trying to drag him.

"Erm, okay"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Padma quietly.

"Sorry, Harry, I have no idea. They dragged me too."

"Hmm"

They stopped in an empty classroom.

'Huh'

"All right, now Harry. We want the truth." Lavender told Harry.

"Huh?"

"Do you like Hermione?"

That question startled Harry. He didn't expect that.

"Er..."

"So, you do?" Parvati said.

"No" Harry said quickly.

"Not no You hesitated to answer that means you do." Lavender said thinking him and Hermione both replied the same way, 'how sweet'. Yes, how sweet.

"Er..."

"So, do you like her?"

"Er..."

"Tell us the truth, Harry."

"Er..."

"Stop 'ERing' and answer please."

"Er- Okay." Harry looked at Parvati and Lavender. Both of them were staring at him.

"I do."

"Yes!" Parvati jumped up.

"You do? Since when?"

From where did that come from?

"Since the first grade."

"Ohhh, how cute" Parvati hopped in.

"Then why didn't you tell her till now?"

"It's complicated."

What did they expect? That Harry'd say them everything. No, wrong. This was already making Harry annoying.

"Hmph. Well then do you like Ginny too?"

Woah, those two had surely been with Professor Trelawney way too much.

"Er.."

'Maybe they could help him. After all girls are good at those stuff.'

"Yes"

"So then what do you expect to do?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find out still."

"Who would you chose?"

"I don't know."

"What about Hermione?"

" 'Mione?I'm not sure." "Mione?, oh how sweet?" Parvati giggled.

"Isn't she the one who you liked from the very beginning?"

"Yeah, but..."

'Is this an interview?' Padma watched, amused by what was hapenning.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. Of course I liked Hermione from the beginning but now... I don't know who to choose."

"You ha-"

"Harry, " Padma interrupted Lavender.

All turned at her direction.

Smart, beautiful witch talked again.

"Do things that you will never regret. Do things that won't make you say 'it would've happened that way'. Do what you feel is right, Harry."

"Ah. Er, Thank you" Harry said.

"Welcome" Padma smiled. "We'll be going, now Harry. Bye" Padma said dragging Lavender and Padma out of the classroom.

"Bye" Harry said while sitting on a chair.

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out _  
_Over you, over you, over you_

'Something I won't regret. Huh'

Even though Harry never admitted, these days he could feel all those feelings he had for Hermione getting stronger more and more. It felt like now that he admitted to himself that he still liked Hermione those feelings which were free were getting uncontrollable. And those feelings he had for Ginny were disappearing slowly. After all Ginny was just a replacement.

'If I got together with Hermione, would I regret it?' He would feel guilty at first as he was sure Ginny liked him too. Unless was there a better explanation for the way she acted in front of Harry? 'But would I regret it? No, I guess.'

'But if I got together with Ginny, would I regret it?'

Now that it seemed his best friend liked him too, could he ignore those feelings and go out with Ginny? Would he be satisfied with that or would he regret it?

When he thought about it more and more he got the answer.

Of course he'd regret it for the rest of his life for not taking this chance to be with Hermione, for not making those dreams that he had since eleven true, for not giving Hermione the happiness she wanted.

So he found a solution to his problem.

"Harry!" A girl called out to him.

Recognizing the voice Harry wished she would go away.

Ginny came and stood in front of him.

"Harry, are you okay? These days you don't look okay."

"I'm fine."

"Is it because of what happened, Harry, is it because Hermione kissed you?"

Did every girl have some super power to read others' minds?

"Don't worry, Harry, tell her what you really feel. She'd be depressed for a while, but I'm sure she'd get over it."

Maybe he was wrong about super powers.

"No, Gin-"

"Shh, I know. You don't like her. but don't worry this much when you worry it makes me worry too."

"Err. Ginny I-"

Ginny suddenly pressed her lips against Harry's lips.

It felt nice. Her lips tasted good. But it was nothing like when Hermione kissed him. When Hermione kissed him he forgot everything on his mind and only thing in his mind was 'to stay like this forever' that time. That kiss made him want more. Even though this was nice, he felt like he was betraying Hermione. Just like the feeling he got when he kissed Cho, at that time too he felt like he was betraying Hermione.

So Harry pushed Ginny away and stood up and looked down at her.

"Listen, Ginny. I'm sorry. But I love Hermione."

Harry left a furious Ginny.

_Because of you,_  
_And it's all because of you,_  
_Never get enough_  
_She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug_

So, yes he found a solution. He would confess to Hermione. After all Harry couldn't live without Hermione. And if he got together with Ginny, Hermione would be heartbroken. So could he still choose Ginny, making his precious 'Mione hurt?

'Nah, Ginny's not worth it.'

* * *

The End of the second chap.

Please review.

I promise next chapter would be better. So keep on reading!

And I decided to do a chapter with Katy Perry's Hummingbird Heartbeat and that song is jus' so dirty. It'd be the last chap.;)

So Good bye till the next time. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	3. Too Lost In You

Hello, everyone. I want to thank every one who read this story and reviewed or favorited this. I'm really grateful. Thank you again.

Hope you'd find this chapter enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Too lost in you' by Sugababes.

* * *

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen,_ The Truth about Forever  
_

* * *

Anyone who spotted the youngest Weasley boy could see that he was burning with anger.

It was not an unfamiliar sight as Ronald Weasley had a short temper. But it made all those gossip-fans wonder why he was angry. They suspected that it had something to do with his famous best friend, Harry and the bookworm, Hermione as Ron desperately tried to avoid them. And when they tried to talk to him, the final result always was a combination of the use of strong language, guilty and mad looks, a shout including the words 'Ronald, language!' and some Gryffindors trying to calm the participants of this war named 'the talk'.

However gossip-searchers couldn't find the real reason behind this drama. But there were people who guessed it correctly.

'Bloody git' Ron cursed at Harry for what it seemed like the hundredth time since the breakfast which was an hour before, after hearing some pretty girls chattering about Harry.

'He can get any girl he wants, but now it seems he's trying to get Hermione of all people and he even knows that I like Hermione' thought Ron.

'Maybe he's doing it to piss me off or maybe he's trying to make Ginny jealous by using Hermione.'

But a tiny part of Ron knew that Harry was never that type.

'And that stupid Hermione.'

Four weeks ago when Hermione kissed Harry, Ron wasn't this furious, sure, he was angry at Hermione but not at Harry as he thought that Harry didn't like Hermione that way. Ron thought that he gained a perfect chance. He thought that since Harry didn't hold any romantic feelings and Hermione would be heartbroken and that would be the best chance to win her heart by being the good guy, helping her to get over the pain. But his plan did not work.

Ron saw that Harry was confused first. He thought that Harry was trying to find a way to say sorry. He even attempted to join Harry with his plan several times as that time he was certain that Harry would help him. But now he was not so sure.

Harry had been acting weird around Hermione lately. Ron caught Harry staring at Hermione, blushing when he was caught and many similar incidents.

Ron might be dense but he perfectly understood what those intimate gestures meant.

And that was why Ronald was burning with anger.

And that anger which Ronald was burning with was the main reason that stopped Harry from confessing his feelings to Hermione.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_

Harry felt guilty but he was mad with Ron too because of Ron's frequent outbursts.

Well, what could he do?

After all Harry tried to stop liking Hermione all those years for the sake of his and Ron's friendship. And Ron had all those years to make a move. Sometimes Harry even encouraged him ignoring his feeling.

But he couldn't ignore these feelings anymore as now they were stronger, deeper and drove him crazy.

And Ron should know that Ron was not someone he could bare to lose, that he valued their friendship. Ron and Harry had a strong friendship, there was no doubt. And Ron was his first friend.

Under those circumstances Harry did not like to confess. He couldn't find the heart to ignore Ron and be with Hermione.

That was why Harry wanted to make things clear between them first. If Ron still choose to stay mad at Harry, then he would too ignore Ron because even if he wanted to forget this strong emotion (not that he wanted, now) it would not work.

Harry noticed every tiny detail about Hermione now more than ever, maybe because he admitted his love to himself. He was too lost in Hermione now, so no turning back. And Harry was determined to make Hermione his girlfriend and he would not give up, not even for Ron.

So that was why Harry left the Great Hall and went searching for Ron at lunch.

_I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
__And my knees are weak__  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time_

Hermione was in a sour mood, because of Ron's behavior.

She threw a scowl at her food and started eating.

Lavender and Parvati who were seated across her, raised their eyebrows.

"What's your problem?" asked Lavender.

"Ronald" Hermione huffed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, that idiot"

"Hey, he's not an idiot, even if he is if you just get together with Harry quickly I can make him mine then make him 'the perfect man'."

"So, that's your real intention."

"No, actually jus' a reason to play the matchmaker."

"Why do I have to get together with Harry for you to be with Ron?"

"Don't you know Hermione?! Ron likes you." Parvati said, surprised.

"I… know"

Of course Hermion knew that Ron liked her. It didn't take a genius to guess that. And Hermione was a super genius after all. She understood Ron's feelings very well.

If it had been last year, then she would have been happy to get to know Ron liked her as that time she fancied him too. But it was just a crush and it was gone after a while.

And she was glad that crush ended as now she was able to feel that wonderful emotion, love. Sure she had been heartbroken and even now she didn't know whether Harry liked her the same way she did but Harry was getting noticeable more and more, day by day. She noticed the simplest things about him, which made her feel many emotions at the same time. She was getting too much addicted to Harry, but now she was determined to enjoy this wonderful experience even if she would end up heartbroken.

"But even now you can ask Ron out." said Hermione.

"I know that, but wouldn't it make it easier if Ron's crush is out of the way?"

Hermione shrugged.

"By the way, Hermione did you know that your display with Harry that had taken place four weeks ago in our common room has affected lots of girls in many ways?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, many young girls are copying you now, with suddenly kissing their dream boy startling everyone and they all give their credit to you even though you still haven't made any progress." Lavender continued.

"Can we please stop now? It's embarrassing actually to talk about 'that incident'."

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_

Harry had no luck finding Ron at the lunch time, but he got his chance after the classes were over.

Ron was sitting on the couch, playing Chess with Colin Creevy.

He walked up to them.

"Hey, Ron"

"Checkmate" said Ron without even caring to look up.

"Oh, shit. Ah, Harry" Colin said as he took notice of Harry. "Are you up for a try too?"

"Yeah" Harry simply stated.

Ron started to get up.

"Think you can beat Ron?"

"I think I can."

Ron stopped and finally looked at Harry.

"Think you can? So sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course" smirked Harry.

"You can't"

"How about first we play?"

"Every time I played with you, you lost, you know? Or, did you forget that too? As it seems you forget those little things."

"No, but I'd like to try."

"Um, well then I'm going." said Colin and left.

Ron and Harry sat down and looked at each other. Ron glared. Harry smirked.

Harry didn't want to play Chess against Ron, he knew that he sucked. But this way it would be easier to talk with him.

Ron and Harry played their game silently until Harry broke the silence.

"I love Hermione."

Ron was startled; it wasn't that he didn't know it. But somehow it startled him to hear that.

'Love? Love Hermione?'

"Do you even know what 'love' means?"

"I know, it's love what I'm feeling. I don't want to kid myself thinking it's just a crush."

Suddenly Ron exploded. Luckily there was no one in the common room except them.

"You think I wanna hear that? You don't love her, you barely even noticed her, and you don't fall in love because of a kiss either. But I like her. All those years I did. And you knew that. You don't love her, Harry, come up with a better reason next time to prevent that you jus' wanna shag a girl and Hermione is the easiest way. Don't give me that bullshit, love her, huh? It's funny, Harry."

"I know that you're jus' trying to make Ginny jealous. I know that. You don't have to lie. You should've just told me. I would've helped you. But you go flirting with Hermione, even after you knew that this would make me jealous, you actually don't give a shit about us, do you? Selfish and arrogant." continued Ron.

Ron suddenly stopped, realizing that Harry hadn't spoken a word and looked at him.

Harry was staring at Ron with a serious expression. It scared Ron.

"Do you love, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, I don't lurve, you sound like a stupid girl, you know?"

"But, I do."

After a pause, Ron found his voice back but he couldn't look at Harry's face.

"Since when, huh? Since the day she kissed you?"

"No, since the first grade."

That shocked Ron.

"You loved Hermione since the first grade?"

"It wasn't love at that time, but I did like her."

"Don't lie, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause, I didn't want to break our friendship because of a girl."

Ron dumbly looked at Harry, shocked by the response. He found that Harry was telling the truth.

"I had a crush on her, trust me. But it was easy to ignore as it was just a stupid crush. I just realized that 'crush' was not gone after the kiss."

"But, Cho Chang?"

"I was trying to forget those feelings."

"Ginny?"

"The same."

"Because of me?"

"Of course-"

Ron gasped.

"-not" said Harry, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"No, not only that, well Hermione didn't show any kind of interest before and I didn't wanna ruin my and her friendship. I truly meant what I said, Ron."

Now, it was Ron who felt guilty. He was ashamed of himself. Suddenly realization struck Ron. All those years Ron ignored those little moments that completely revealed Harry thought of Hermione more than a friend. He never gave it a second thought as he knew that Harry supported him. But he had supported him ignoring his feelings, because he didn't want to break their friendship, and Ron didn't even bother to ask about his dream girl. And if he got to know that Harry liked Hermione too, would Ron have acted with great maturity like Harry did? No, he would have exploded at Harry like he did now. Could he call himself a friend even?

Ron truly felt like crying after all. He had been very selfish all those years.

And now, Ron would do anything to make up for Harry. After all Harry was like a brother to him. And Harry treated Ron as his family. He had no real family too and Ron who had been very stupid even ignored this fact too.

Ron was determined now to be with Harry through thick and thin. And it seemed Harry truly did love Hermione. After all he had all those years but it was his own fault and now his chances were gone.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Checkmate"

And both began laughing.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"Doesn't matter."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I told you it's okay."

"No, listen I'm really sorry, Harry. I'll support you this time, trust me, I'll support you. I've been really stupid, right?"

"Yeah, really stupid"

"I'm sorry, mate"

They both became silent for a while.

"And if things didn't go well with, I'll snatch Hermione away." said Ron, breaking the silence.

"You think I'd let go of her that easily? Dream on." smirked Harry.

"I'd give you this chance to make it up for my stupid actions, but next time, be careful."

Harry laughed again.

It would take a while to be all right again but one day, Ron would also find true love.

_Well you whispered to me_  
_And I shiver inside_  
_You undo me and move me_  
_In ways undefined_  
_And you're all I see_  
_And you're all I need_  
_Help me baby (help me baby)_  
_Help me baby (help me now_)

* * *

Hermione was struggling to keep her mind on the book. Even though Hermione found library as a peaceful place, these days Harry always disturbed her. Even the little things reminded her of Harry.

She was going crazy.

She was waiting for the right time to confess to Harry? But oh when was the right time?

'Stop thinking about him and concentrate.'

'I have to find information for the assignment of Professor McGonagall. I wonder who Harry chose to do the assignment with. Should be Ron, after all they had reconciled yesterday.'

Professor McGonagall had instructed them to do an assignment as a pair and since no one asked her to join them she decided it would be good to start alone.

'I should just go and tell him, after all, this term I didn't spend that much time with him, well because of that stupid book of Half Blood prince's and am I really that stupid to get jealous over a book?'

'Concentrate, Hermione'

_Cause I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind_

When Hermione finally started reading the book peacefully, Harry came.

"Hey, Hermione"

'Why did he have to come now?'

"Ah, Harry"

"Are you doing the assignment?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, good, I want to ask you something."

"I know what you are about to ask and my answer is yes."

"Huh? Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?"

"Of course"

"What if we're not?"

"We are Harry, I know"

"Okay then-"

"Harry I would like you to shut up or leave."

"Um, fine."

Harry sat down next to her.

"Say, Hermione, are you-"

"Harry, please."

"Look we have-"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, shut up"

Hermione heard Harry standing up, even though she felt disappointed she was relieved too as now she could get her work done.

After a while Hermione heard Harry sitting next to her again.

"Hey, look, Hermione, I found the book that McGonagall mentioned."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Harry.

Harry's lips caught hers.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_

Hermione was shocked and her eyes went wide. It took her few seconds to realize that she was being kissed by Harry. When she immediately tried to kiss him back Harry pulled away.

'Why didn't she respond?'

"Were we really talking about the same thing, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione, who was still recovering from her shock, shook her head insanely.

"What were you saying, then?"

"I thought that you asked me to pair up with you for the assignment." said Hermione, her voice barely audible.

"What!?, wrong! I was asking-"

"I know"

"Huh?"

"And my answer is yes."

"How can we be sure whether we're talking about the same thing or not?"

_I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
__Oooh, my baby__  
Oooh, baby, baby_

This time Hermione kissed him.

'Oh, my heaven.'

After sharing a passionate kiss Harry pulled away. Hermione's lips were still lingering.

"Well, now I'm sure we were talking about the same thing. Are you?" Hermione said.

"Nah, need more proof" Harry said leaning in for another kiss.

Hermione chuckled and placed her lips on his lips again.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Harry asked between kisses.

"If this means that you're my boyfriend, then yes" said Hermione.

"And Harry?"

"Mhmm?"

"Some girls are watching us."

Harry groaned between kisses and looked at the way, some giggling girls were.

He got up to his feet and pulled Hermione, then left the library.

"Harry, Can you give me a minute?" asked Hermione when they got out of the library.

"Er, sure" Harry said, somewhat confused.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you_

Hermione ran till she found an empty school hallway.

Then, started celebrating.

"Yes..."

She jumped up and down, cheering and posing victory signs.

Harry watched her with an amused expression and then ran up to join her.

_I'm lost in you_  
_I'm lost in you_  
_I'm lost in everything about you_  
_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep_  
_I can't think_  
_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_  
_I'm too lost in you_  
_(Too lost in you)_

When Ginny came to the common room, Harry and Hermione were in a corner sitting next to each other whispering and laughing.

Ginny felt her blood boil. She started making her way to them but suddenly a hand grabbed her.

Ginny spun around and came face to face with Ron.

"Leave them alone." Said Ron.

"What? Let me go."

"Leave them alone."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yeah, right."

Ron turned away and went through the portrait hole.

Ginny who again looked at the couple followed her brother and caught up to him.

"I thought you like Hermione."

"I do"

"Then, why?"

"I'm a bloody git sometimes and Harry is my best friend."

"What? I don't understand."

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "Get over him"

"But"

Ron smiled sadly at her and started walking again. Ginny ran up to his brother and fell down to his arms crying. Ron hugged his little sister and whispered,

"Everything will be alright."

_I'm too lost in you…_

* * *

The End of the third chapter.

Hope you enjoyed.

And tell me what you thought by reviewing. :)


	4. Epilogue : Together As One

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the last chapter of the story. I'm so sorry it took me this long to write it. But I was busy with school and stuff. So I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything at all. :)

* * *

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

― Martin Luther King Jr., _A Treatment of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches_

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Sunny and warm.

So _almost_ all the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were outside the castle, enjoying themselves with numerous activities, except for those who were sick or allergic to sunshine or in detention with Professor Snape or engrossed in their studies, considering fooling around was a waste of time.

Needless to say the Hogwarts library was _not_ full, unlike the other days as OWLS and NEWTS were just around the corner. There were only few students, who were studying for their NEWTS and one first grader, who was furiously searching for something.

It was not a rare scene to find Lily Potter in the library, even in the most beautiful days.

But what was out of place was her furious search for something.

You would think she was looking for a book. Well, what else would one look in the library if not for a book? But, no Lily was not searching for a book. She was looking for what she was looking for under the tables of the library.

James Potter, who was returning from Hogsmeade (with the intention of going back to the village), found this very confusing. He stopped walking, poked his head inside the library and raised an eyebrow when Lily bent down to look under a table.

"Hey, James" One of his friends called for him.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." said James as he entered the library.

"You can't find any book under any table, Lily."

Lily hit her head on a leg of a table as she tried to look at James and stand up the same time.

"Ouch"

James laughed and helped her to stand up and rubbed her head.

"I wasn't trying to find any book under any table, James."

"Oh, please don't tell me you're still looking for that."

"I am, what's wrong with it?"

"Seriously, Lily? Still?"

"Yes, still."

"C'mon, Lily, that chocolate is not in the library anymore. Surely they clean this thing, right? Besides it has been way too long since you lost it. I know that chocolate was special for you. I know that Uncle George gave it you. But, it's gone, okay? Gone. Forget about it. And even if you found it, you wouldn't be able to eat it now. Be happy. At least you learned that eating in this annoying place only cause you a great loss. Geez, doing anything here cause you a great loss. And-"

Lily tried to hit him on the head but failed as he was way taller than her. However it stopped James's ramble.

"I AM NOT looking for that chocolate. What gave you that idea? Besides I didn't look for it in the first place, it was just a stupid thing Albus said to mock me and Uncle George gave me extra when he heard that I somehow lost that chocolate featuring special specialties. And yes they do clean this_ place_ every day. "

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's say you're not, then what are you searching for under the tables? Like I said there are no choco- I mean books under those and for your information, tables don't talk. So there's no use trying to get them to talk with you."

"James, will you please stop reminding those embarrassing moments of my life? I tried to make tables talk, I know that but I was just five that time and I really don't need you to remind that every day."

"There is a point in life when even the truest person in the world lies. "

"I'm not lying!"

"Then what the hell are you looking for?"

"Is that a way to talk to your sister?"

"Yes, now little sister, what are you looking for?"

"Good, ask like that. I'm looking for _that_."

"What?"

"_That, that_, you know_ that_."

"Do you really want me to make more lousy guesses, Lily?"

"I'm looking for that carving daddy and mummy did on their first Valentine's day together."

"What carving?"

"They carved their names together on Val-"

"In the library?"

"Yup, on a leg of a table near a window."

"Seriously? In a library? Dad? No way!"

"Well, it was kind of mummy's favorite place, right?"

"So, why are you looking for it?"

"I just want to see it. Don-"

"And then what?"

"-n't you think it's romantic.?" Lily kept on talking, ignoring James.

"You're too young to think about what's romantic and what's not."

"Whatever, don't you want to find it?"

"Nah"

"You know you want to see it. Admit it."

"No, I'm going."

"You _knooooooow_, you wanna see iiit." sang Lily.

"Do you plan on searching on every leg of every table near every window?"

"Yes. I already searched four tables."

"Ooh, four! That's a big number." said James sarcastically. Lily pouted.

"And don't you think they might have changed the tables, you know? That was like, ages ago."

"Nope, they're using the same tables, shelves and everything."

"No wonder this place feels like a-"

"Heaven? " offered Lily, smiling innocently.

"You should know better than to interrupt your brother."

"Yeah, right. So are you helping me or not?"

"Errr, fine."

Now it was Albus's chance to be surprised to see James in the library.

'Wow, something is very wrong.'

And Lily bending down near every table, poking her head under the table, often hitting her head, standing up and again going near to another table and James following her like an idiot caught him off guard.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Lily again hit her head.

"I think you should be wearing a helmet, dear." said James as he laughed.

Albus helped Lily to get on her feet and rubbed her head.

"We're looking for-" answered Lily.

"Not, _we, _you are and I'm just wandering here and there, aimlessly as I've got nothing to do better and I really can't find the heart to leave my baby sister when she's furiously searching for whatever she's lost."

"I haven't lost anything and you are not wandering aimlessly here and there because you don't want to leave me at all you're jus' standing and following me like and idiot until I find it because you also want to see _that_."

"What I thought exactly." said Albus.

"So anyway we're looking for _that_." said Lily, smiling brightly.

"Oh, really-"

"No, it's not what you think." James jumped in.

"No, I'm sure-"

"No it's not, she's not looking for that chocolate."

"I wasn't thinking about any chocolate." said Albus while Lily shouted "James".

"Then what do you think we're loo- I mean Lily's looking for?"

"That carving."

"How come I'm the only one who haven't heard about this carving?"

"You did hear, you just wasn't paying attention as you were playing with your i-pod when mummy told us about it." said Lily.

"When?"

"The day before the term started. And do you want to know details about it?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, I'll tell you. The week before their first Valentine's Day together mummy and daddy had a big fight because of mummy not believing daddy about something regarding Scorpius Malfoy's father. And they were so angry with each other that they didn't talk with each other for a week. Their friends tried to get them to talk, specially Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna, oh and they weren't dating that time, can you believe it? Uncle Ron was with Lav-Lav that time. That's unexpected. Right? I mean who would-"

"Will you please go back to the story? And stop calling that lady, Lav-Lav."

"Lav-Lave herself told me to call her that and don't call her that lady, so anyway as I was saying Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna weren't dating that time. That's totally surpris-"

"Lily!"

"Oops, okay so mummy and daddy didn't talk with each other but they were hoping madly that they would start talking again since they missed each other soooooooo much but no one was brave enough, you know how they could get, right? Then Valentine's Day came. Both were utterly depressed as they could not spend the Lover's day together as lovers. In the end daddy could not bear it anymore so he dragged mummy outside the castle and said sorry and then they again became happy lovers. However there was one tiny problem but they faced it bravely, together as one, as they always did.-"

"Okay, okay what was the problem?"

"Ahh mummy had promised Madam Pince that she would help her with some work in library as she had thought that daddy and she wouldn't get together and she had wanted to keep herself from feeling soooo much pain and misery and she had no way to break her promice. So daddy said it's okay and they spent their Valentine's day in the library-"

"Man, that sucks."

"And when Madam Pince wasn't looking they went to their favorite table, the same table that mummy was sitting when daddy asked her out. And then they carved their names together. Sooo sweet, and romantic, right?"

"You're too young to think anything about romance." said Albus.

"My thoughts exactly." said James.

"Oh, please, you two are just wasting my time."

"I'll help you." said Albus.

"Great"

"And I won't, you two go ahead, I'll stay here to check whether someone's coming or not."

"Stupid" Lily muttered under her breath and went near to another table with Albus, James following them.

After what seemed like a long time James opened his mouth.

"You know what, this is boring, I'm gonn-"

"Found it." Lily shouted.

Both boys went to her side and kneeled down beside her.

And there it was on the lower part of one of the legs of the table that had witnessed Harry's and Hermione's love story , shining brightly in the light ray of sunshine, that came creeping through the window.

Harry

x

Hermione

14.02.1997

"I think we should get a photo of this with us." said Lily as she stared at it smiling brightly.

"No way in the hell." said James as he stared at it with an amused but happy expression.

"I think that's a good idea." said Albus as he stared at it with a smile.

"You're just saying that to piss me off."

"Like I would get anything for pissing you off."

"Hello, there are little children here, so please brothers, watch your language."

"I want to prove that I saw this." Lily said, tilting her head to a side.

"For what?" asked Albus.

"I just want that."

"I've got a better idea to _prove_." said Albus. "We should also carve here that we saw this."

"Ooohh, that's a great idea."

"Yeah, what are we going to carve?" asked James. "We saw this, mum, dad?"

"Yeah, why not?" asked Lily.

"That's so lame." said James as he got a knife out of his pocket.

"James, why do you carry a knife around?" Lily asked as she gasped at the sight of James checking the sharpness of the knife using his finger.

"Shut up, deary sister."

Then James started carving something under the names of Harry and Hermione.

"We should use magic, it would've made things a lot easier." stated Albus.

"Yeah, but this way you appreciate this even more."

Both Lily and Albus smirked.

"Words of wisdom." said Albus.

"I'll cut your throat if you say one more word."

"James, don't point that to Albus, it could be dangerous."

"You really don't know what shut up means, right, Lily?"

"I'll carve my part." Albus said taking the knife to his hand.

"I wanna too." said Lily.

"You could get hurt." protested James.

"No, I'm doing my part."

"No way"

"I am"

"Fine but carefully, okay?" James said giving the knife to Lily.

After Lily finished carving all three stood up.

"It's so beautiful. I can't wait till I show this mummy and daddy. They told they're coming next week to see Hagrid." said Lily they entered the hallway.

"Great." said Albus.

"Yeah, we all could." said James.

And so one leg of one table near one window of the library of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry stood proudly with a carving that includes the names of one great, well-known, family among the wizards and witches of the world of magic. And those names, which was carved by the real owner of each name were never forgotten just as the carving, that never became just a memory.

Harry

x

Hermione

14.02.1997

4ever

Together

with

James, Albus and Lily

Potter

"Oh and Lily, you still search for that chocolate?" asked Albus.

* * *

The End.

Hope you enjoyed reading this. I know I said that I'd add Katy Perry's Humming Bird, but I changed my mind. Originally I wasn't planning to do an epilogue, but I changed my mind and this was the result. I really love those sibling stuff. So adorable, right?

I'm grateful to all those who who read the story and a very big thank goes to those who reviewed it, followed or made this one favorite. Thank you very much.

Well then till the next time, Bye! Love ya!


End file.
